


Lost & Found: Case File

by maysenpanda



Series: Lost & Found [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maysenpanda/pseuds/maysenpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: I'm in the process of doing research and whatnot, but eventually each chapter is going to look like an honest-to-goodness coroner's report. I want this COMPLETELY FICTIONAL case file to look as accurate as I can make it.</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters in this case file belong to me unless I state otherwise. Don't use them without my express permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samuel Jason Verger

Age: 24

DOB: 07/16/1986

Sex: male

Eyes: blue

Hair: dark brown

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 180 lbs

* * *

Last Seen: 01/17/2011

Died: 01/27/2011

Abduction: 10 days

Body Recovered: 01/28/2011


	2. Gregory Bryan Jordan

Age: 19

DOB: 01/14/1993

Sex: male

Eyes: blue

Hair: dark brown

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 175 lbs

* * *

Last Seen: 02/02/2011

Died: 02/10/2011

Abduction: 8 days

Body Recovered: 02/10/2011

 

 


	3. John Doe #1 [Michael Alexander Wyssen]

Age: 20

DOB: 03/08/1991

Sex: male

Eyes: blue

Hair: black

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: 165"

* * *

Last Seen: 02/14/2011

Died: 02/26/2011

Abduction: 12 days

Body Recovered: 03/01/2011


	4. John Doe #2 [Nathan James Reston]

Age: 23

DOB: 11/22/1987

Sex: male

Eyes: gray

Hair: dark brown

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 160 lbs

* * *

Last Seen: 03/06/2011

Died: 03/12/2011

Abduction: 6 days

Body Recovered: 03/14/2011


End file.
